Love Pink Wings
by BunnyZesaika-Chan
Summary: Misha's daughter,Kisha,has to become a fullflegded angel. Kisha wants to meet her father too. Then she gets partnered with an annoying boy and has to make Tenchan's son happy. How will she survive with these boys?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, this is Gold3Tenshi3Tsubasa and my first story! I hope you like it everyone!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pita-Ten, unfortunately… TT Rated T!_**

**LOVE PINK WINGS**

"Congrats dear Kisha!" exclaimed my mother, Misha.

"Mommy, will I be able to meet daddy?" I asked and I wish I didn't. The smile she had on her face left, replacing a deep frown… "Just don't Kisha," was all she could say.

I quickly spread out my _pink_ wings. Somehow I hated them. Every angel had a pair of white wings, mine had to be pink. Mom told me it was because of my being born. I was born from an angel and a human. Everyone always treats me differently. What's so wrong about loving a human? Oh well. I had to officially become angel and I had to leave to an office now. "Bye mom…"

She kissed me on the forehead, "Bye and become a full-fledged angel!"

I smiled from ear to ear, "I will!"

And I flew with my crappy pink wings.

Somehow… I was lost. I walked all over the hallways, but it seemed I was getting lost even more. I looked around frantically, searching someone to help me. Then I saw a really hot guy. He had that cold sexy look and dark ravishing sapphire hair. And damn it-- he had white wings! He examined me and said sexily, "Hey there…" he was cut short when he saw my pink wings, "_Pink_ wings? HAHAHAHAHA!"

Okay… I know pink wings may be unusual to normal angels, but I never knew they were this unusual…

I clenched my fist tightly, "SHUT UP!" I screamed. He stopped laughing. I… suddenly started crying.

"Whoa, whoa, don't need to go there! To make it up to you, can I treat you to something?" He asked slyly.

"No, I just need to know where the office is…" I said calmly. He started his fits of laughter. He pointed behind me. I turned around and felt really embarrassed… IT WAS BEHIND ME!?

"I gotta go!" And I ran!

"Hope we meet again!" He yelled after me. I turned with a fumed face, "I HIGHLY doubt it!!"

He left with a satisfied smile. I sighed and went up to the lady.

"Welcome new angel, Kisha! You will start right away and this is your person," The lady said. She handed me a piece if paper and I looked at the photo.

It was a boy my age, with sun-blonde hair. And he had the most beautiful emerald eyes.

"Oh, and since you are a beginner, you will have a partner… his name is Roy…" and he came out and was surprised to meet me again.

He smiled, "Why hello _partner_, we meet again!"

**It was the end of the world! He was my partner!?**

_**OOOO**_

_**A/N: Well, hoped you liked it and review it. I want lots of reviews so I can start the next chapter! **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Gold3Tenshi3Tsubasa!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello! It's me again! I'd like to thank everyone for reading my story!(At least you, Tai) And here is the next chapter! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pita- Ten… _):P**

**LOVE PINK WINGS**

**Chapter 2!**

We traveled to the earth realm at night. I was silent the whole way there. Roy didn't seem to notice, he was just babbling about his girlfriends and all. The current took us safely to the house. It was pretty big and elegant too. I tilted my head to the side and wondered what that boy would think of me…

"Hey there Pinky, stop daydreaming, we're here," Roy said coldly. I turned to him and shook my head vigorously, "MY NAME'S _KISHA_!"

"Whatever…" We entered through a window, at least where the map showed us. We opened the glass window and slowly tip-toed into the bedroom. The bedroom was a little small but everything looked so expensive! Bed, dresser, everything seemed to be so expensive! The blankets in the bed wiggled around a little until suddenly the boy in the photo head's shot up, "Unnneeeeeehhh?"

Roy and I stepped back carefully. But the boy saw us and formed a smile, "Hello there… Angels? Oh! You have such beautiful pink wings, cute girl," the boy exclaimed.

HE CAN SEE US!? Like daddy…

I tried desperately to hide my foolish pink wings but it was no use. Roy laughed at my desperate attempts. "Um, heh, heh! I'm Kisha and this is Roy!" I explained.

Roy waved his hand carelessly, "Yo."

The boy laughed, "Hello! I'm Hokaru! Nice to meet ya! What brings you to the human world?" He questioned.

"We're here to make you happy!!" I yelled in excitement.

Hokaru smiled, "Thank you." He looked wonderful with his smile. Roy grunted.

The doors to this room suddenly opened and out came a man with light blonde hair. He had the same green eyes as Hokaru. OH! I know him! He's in the photo of all the friends my mom had in earth, but of course, he was much younger then. Umm… What was his name? He didn't seem to see us, unlike Hokaru. He walked over to Hokaru, "Good night, Hokaru." He gently kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night, father."

He silently stared at his son's face, "Mother will be late again and I have to go back to work so just go to sleep. Hopefully, your mother will be there in the morning…"

"Okay, father," Hokaru seemed down all of a sudden.

"Bye." And his father left the room. I sensed the gloominess when he left.

Hokaru turned again to us and tried to cheer himself up by smiling, "Well, are you two going to stay until I'm happy?" He asked.

"Well, right now was just a meeting, but if it's not a burden--!" He stopped me when he raised his hand, "No, please stay with me…"

I felt so sad and I'm sure Roy felt like that too, "Okay…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning sun rushed to my face. I woke up with a groan and realized where I was. I was on the floor, a comfy sleeping bag under me. Roy lay asleep in his sleeping bag. And Hokaru was sleeping, with his smile. I giggled and stood up to find the bathroom. I felt the shock of going to the bathroom-- I needed to…PEE! It was so bad I kneeled quickly to the floor. I rocked myself and frantically looked for a door. But I couldn't stand up!

"Oh GEEZ!" I screamed.

I heard giggling behind me and I managed to turn around.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom? It's right near your sleeping bag," Hokaru said pointing to the door. _SHIT!_

I sweat dropped anime style, "Oh… thanks!" I raced in there and closed the door quickly, my head bowing in shame and embarrassment. "This sucks!"

**Hokaru's POV.**

I laughed to myself as Kisha closed the door behind her. I turned to see Roy shaking his head lightly, "I saw the whole thing!" He replied.

I smiled. Kisha sure is amusing…

**Normal POV (Kisha's)**

I got out of the bathroom without looking at anyone.

"So now you're called the poopster!" Roy smirked. I ignored him and noticed Hokaru not in the room, "Hey, where's Hokaru?"

Roy shrugged, "I went back to sleep after your incident," he answered.

I saw the door open and Hokaru and a woman entered in. HER!? That woman had the same hair as Hokaru and looked like the girl in my mom's picture. She her hair in a low ponytail and was dressed in a fancy suit. But her eyes were different. She had the eyes of a ruby moon.

"See mother? I cleaned my room," replied Hokaru. His mother nodded. Her loose strands of hair swaying to her head's actions.

"Uematsu!" screamed a voice that seemed to be coming downstairs. Hokaru and his mother turned to see Hokaru's father.

His mother's face lightened up, making her ruby eyes seem like jewels. His father walked up to her and hugged her tightly. They kissed and smiled at each other. Hokaru's face seemed at peace and looked over to us. I blushed slightly.

"_There names are Uematsu-san and Ten- chan, they were my friends in middle-school."_

That's right!

Just then I felt a strange aura. I felt faint and Roy noticed and ran up to me, "Are you okay, Kisha?!" Roy asked worriedly. Hokaru looked over to us and his face was filled with worry too. My legs felt weak and I got a hold of Roy's shirt and pulled.

"Kisha! What's wrong!?" Hokaru asked. His parents looked at him like he had gone crazy, "Hokaru, who are you talking to? There's nobody else in this room…" His mother eyed him carefully. But that was all I could witness until everything turned pitch black.

Who's there? I thought.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**A/N: Well that's all for this chapter, hoped you liked it. And if you want the next chapter to come, write me a review! **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Gold3Tenshi3Tsubasa.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is the third chapter and I hope you all enjoy! Thank you everyone! I love you all!**_

**_Crest of Water: Thanks. Are you sure this story is good enough?_**

**_Misha-chan: Thank you for reviewing and Misha-chan is a cute name. _:3**

**_Pawli-san!: Thank you and I have immediately updated! Like the name!_**

**LOVE PINK WINGS:**

I opened my eyes and looked around me and only found darkness. I whimpered at the sight of that much darkness.

"Are you scared?" someone asked.

I turned to see a girl glowing with a bright but strange aura, "Who are you?" I asked.

She grinned evilly, "And you'd want to know…"

A woman came behind her. She was glowing with the strange aura the girl had too. The woman was wearing a white clothing and was holding a broken… staff?

Her dark brown hair swayed to the glowing aura. The girl almost looked exactly like the woman, but her eyes were yellow. It made her face seem more creepy.

"Well, Misha. Why did you come to the human world again? To see your precious Kotaru?" The girl said.

Misha? Why is she calling me by my mother's name?

The woman eyed me carefully, "Toru, this isn't Misha… it's her daughter!"

Toru looked me from head to toe, "But that looks exactly like Misha!"

It was true I had my mother's rosy pink hair. I had the same face structure from when she was younger. But one thing was different from my mother and father. My eyes. Like every child, the eyes were different. I had a cerulean blue to in eyes.

"You're right… her eyes. Who are you and why are you here!? Where's Misha!?" Toru screamed.

_Who's she mommy?_

_She's… her name is Shia._

_**Shia…**_

What!? That girl my mother had met when she was with daddy?

"Is that you… Shia? The demon my mother described?" I looked deep in Shia's eyes.

She nodded slowly and started to sob.

She grabbed Toru, "Toru! Let's go!"

Toru's eyes widened, "MOM! We have Misha's daughter right here! Let's kill her while we can--!"

"NO! NOW LET'S GO!" Shia screamed.

They disappeared, leaving me to be swallowed by the darkness, "No! Don't leave me here!" I yelled.

_Kisha! Wake up!_

That voice sounds familiar…

_Hey pinky!_

I woke up on Hokaru's bed. Stunned that I was back in the human world. I turned to see Hokaru and Roy by my side.

_Hey pinky! _I was reminded and I slapped Roy, " My name's Kisha! Get it right!"

There was a big red mark on Roy's cheek. Hokaru's concerned eyes turned to me, "Kisha! What happened to you? I was so worried!"

I blushed slightly. I slowly sat up and told my story of what happened when I passed out.

When I finished, Hokaru surprised my by hugging my waist, landing his head into my lap, "I'm just so glad you're okay…"

I got even redder and Roy noticed and grunted. I saw how annoyed Roy got as Hokaru snuggled comfortably on my lap. What's wrong with Roy?

I soothing caressed Hokaru's sun-kissed hair, "Please don't worry about me," I said.

Hokaru still held on to me, "Kisha…" He raised his head and leaned towards my cheek and kissed it, "Just don't get into trouble, okay?"

How more red can a girl get? Roy turned away from us, "I'll be right back…" He muttered.

I looked up curiously, "Where you going, Roy?"

He glared hatefully at me, "None of your business, Pinky!" And with that, he flew out of the room.

"HEY!"

Hokaru shook his head.

Whaaaaaat?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: So did you guys like it? I liked the part when Roy got mad. Hee hee!**_

_**Please keep reading and I'll update soon!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Gold3Tenshi3Tsubasa!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yes, I haven't updated for a LONG while -- Please forgive me! Well, enjoy the fourth chapter of this story!!! **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews everyone!!! Gives you all hugs**_

_**Here's:**_

**LOVE PINK WINGS**

The very next day, I was outside, sitting on Hokaru's tree. Yes, I was still thinking of Roy and why he went out like that…

"Kisha… don't worry about him, he's just…" Hokaru paused to think while he was leaning on the window behind me, "… jealous I guess."

I shook my head, "But why Hokaru?"

He shrugged, "I don't know and I don't care. C'mon, it's getting cold out." He looked over at me, smiling.

I frowned, "No… I'm going to look for him." And with that, I flew off.

"Try not to get into trouble!" Hokaru yelled.

"Right!" I called back and went flying over buildings and parks. One thing caught my eye, and it was a park, but with many children in it. I flew down, hoping no one would notice.

As I landed, I looked around for any sign of Roy. But all I saw was a group of children surrounding a swing set. I walked slowly toward it and little kids screamed, "Whoa! Look at it!" "How's it doing that?" "It's a ghost!"

I found a swing… swinging.

Yes it was him. Swinging with his head down. Since people can't see angels, the kids couldn't see Roy swinging on the swing. His head jerked up, "Kisha!?"

I smiled, "You finally got my name right."

He glared and got off the swing. The kids screamed even more. "Get lost. I want to be alone, Pinky."

I sighed, "Please… just tell me what's wrong and come back home."

He smirked, "Why would I tell you and go home when you and it are both my problem?"

I crossed my arms, "What did I ever do to you? Just slapped you across the face, that's all. If it's that, then I'm sorry."

"Nope."

"Nope what?" I asked, frustrated.

"It's not that…" His expression changed and he was serious, "I actually liked that."

I blushed. I don't know why.

"What are you trying to say Roy! Just go home okay!! It's getting colder and later!!" I yelled.

Roy shook his head, "Fine."

_Well, that was easy._

"But on one condition." He smiled at me.

_Damn. Now what!?_

"You have to kiss me."

_WHAT!?_

"What!?"

"You heard me. Kiss me." He came closer and leaned in. I blushed much harder.

"B-But… no… wait…" I stammered. He just got closer, until our forehead's met and I felt his breath.

I think I'm about to faint.

_Okay. It's just a kiss, nothing serious, right!?_

"There you are Kisha!!" When I turned around, Hokaru was running towards us. I heard Roy growl.

"Um, hey Hokaru. We were just about to leave," I said quickly, running towards him.

Roy just followed right behind us, keeping very silent. Every time I watched him, he was glaring hatefully at Hokaru.

This is getting annoying.

_What is to happen next!?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, I hoped you liked it, and I will try to write more!! Okay guys, see you all later!!!!!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Gold3Tenshi3Tsubasa!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello! It's been a long time and I'm sorry I haven't submitted anything for a while. Well, here it is! And I hope you all enjoy this fifth part of the story!**_

_**Here's:**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pita-Ten.**_

**LOVE PINK WINGS**

The next morning, I decided to make the two boys start to like each other, no matter how hard it is! So, then I got out of bed and dressed in outdoorsy clothes.

But, when I tried to find either of them arguing or getting ready for something, they weren't around.

Oh yeah! Hokaru went to school today. But Roy? He probably ran off somewhere, so I guess I'll go find him-- again.

But as I got outside and thought about yesterday and his request to kiss him, I couldn't help but blush and feel warm. _What if I had kissed him? Would I feel happy or disgusted?_ I suddenly smiled and stopped myself. _But he's so rude and annoying!_

"Kisha?"

I spun around in the sky and saw Roy behind me, smirking. "There you are!" I said.

"So... Hokaru did go to school, right?" He asked, looking as sweet as possible.

I wonder what's up, "Yes, why do you ask?" I sneered.

He shrugged, "Hm, I don't know. Oh and look! You're all dressed up, eh?"

"Yeah... I was gonna take you and Hokaru out to do something."

He nodded, twitching slightly as I said Hokaru, "But since he's not here, I guess we could go... together," he said looking straight at me.

I blushed, "Uh... okay! But this doesn't mean anything!"

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"This is not a date!"

He smirked again, "Right. Whatever you say. Now c'mon!" He got a hold of my hand and took me down on the ground, "Where to, Pinky?"

I didn't answer.

He laughed, "I _mean_, Where to, Kisha?"

I smiled, "Let's get snow-cones!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hokaru sat at his desk, ignoring his boring teacher. He gazed at the window and wondered what Kisha would be doing. He suddenly knew that he thought way to much of her nowadays.

He felt warm and smiled softly. He knew he really liked her. That smile of hers. That voice of her. Everything of her, he liked so much. He wouldn't bear it if she was with another boy... another _boy_... another...

Roy.

He came back to reality and looked around startled. The teacher was still teaching class and the students were doing their usual thing. And then his thoughts went back to Roy. He felt this unclassified hatred growing within him as he thought more and more of Roy and Kisha.

Then he felt a sadness. Kisha always smiled after she sneered at Roy or he did something to make her mad. What if... she really liked Roy?

He crossed his arms and put his head down.

"Hokaru? Are you okay?" One of his classmates asked. It was a girl, her name was Tatsumi.

Hokaru smiled, "Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry, Tatsumi."

She smiled and went back to paying attention to the teacher.

_Aw, crud_, Hokaru thought.

------------------------------------------------------------

I licked my strawberry snow-cone and smiled happily.

I looked at the corner of my eye and saw Roy watching me, "What is it?" I asked, blushing.

He also got red and looked away quickly, "Nothing! Nothing!"

I looked away also, feeling this weird feeling blossom inside of me.

_Roy is acting... weird._

"Don't get any ideas, Pinky!"

My weird feeling stopped blossoming and I felt this evilness now, "How many times do I have to tell you?! It's KISHA!"

_I don't understand. It's almost as if he might open up to me-- then the next minute, he just wants to make me mad!_

"I don't understand boys."

"Wha?" He asked.

"Nothing." And I stuck my tongue out at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, I hoped you all liked it and enjoyed it!**_

_**I hope to write the other part sooner of later.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Gold3Tenshi3Tsubasa!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here I am again! lol, let's cut to the chase. Here's the sixth part everyone!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pita-Ten.**_

_**Here's:**_

**LOVE PINK WINGS**

_Ding-Ding!_ The bell rang, and the kids quickly ran out of the classroom. Hokaru yawned and smiled. End of school, summer break starts now. And plus, more time to spend with Kisha!

His excitement would explode inside of him if he didn't leave this school this instant.

He ran out of the room and accidentally bumped into Tatsumi, head to head.

"Ow!" Hokaru was about to tell that person off, but then he noticed it was Tatsumi. "Oh! Tatsumi!? Are you okay?" He looked at her worriedly.

Tatsumi nodded wearily, smiling softly as she recovered, "I'm sorry, Hokaru."

Hokaru shook his head, "No, I'm sorry... Anyways, what are you doing just standing outside the class?"

Tatsumi blushed and looked at the ground, "Well... I wanted to ask if we could... walk home together!"

Hokaru looked at her for a while, making the silence awkward.

Tatsumi looked up nervously, "But you know... you don't have to accept..."

Hokaru nodded slowly, "Uh... Okay, let's walk home together."

Tatsumi's eyes brighten when he accepted, "Thanks Hokaru!"

He smiled and started to lead the way. Tatsumi followed right after.

_What if Kisha sees us together? Would she care...?_

And that's what was on his mind through the whole walk home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"... Well, my whole childhood has been hell to me. Even though in Heaven, it still made it bad," Roy answered one of my questions.

We were in the nearby park, slowly swinging on the swings, talking like best friends. It was afternoon and Hokaru would be coming soon...

I looked at him, watching him carefully, "Why? What happened?"

He looked back at me and I felt my face warming, "Well... my father was never home anymore. I knew then that he left my mother. And my mother was always lying to make my world a safe one. I was sick of it all... so I ran away."

I looked at him intensely as he told me more and more.

"Once I ran away, it got a little better. This lady found me and took me in. She had two older sons, I really liked them both. The oldest name was Teiru and the other one was named Matoko. I lived there for most of my life, it was great. But then Teiru decided to move out, and so I wanted to go live with him. After he got his new place, a few weeks later, he died of an accident on Earth..."

I gasped, "What happened to him?"

"The girl that he was suppose to protect and make happy, killed him somehow... I lived in his place after that. Even though I was young. Angels knew I was responsible enough. And then I was assigned for guardian angels after that. There goes my whole life, heh."

I nodded, "That must have been tough though... but don't you ever miss your mom? Isn't she looking for you?"

His eyes strained, "My mom never really cared for me... why would she be out looking for a guardian angel? She was barely a mother. And I'm angry at my father."

"I'm sorry, Roy." That was the only thing that I could think of saying.

He smiled and got off of the swing. He slowly walked up to me, leaning his face closely onto mine, "Thanks for listening, Kisha..."

I blushed uncontrollably and felt speechless. I mean, what would you do if a hot guy suddenly leaned in on you?

He kissed my cheek and walked towards Hokaru's house. He looked back coolly, "Well, let's go home."

I nodded very slowly and got up. My legs felt like Jell-O, but I tried my best not to crumble down.

_Roy may be not as much as a jerk as I thought. He had a tough life after all..._

We walked the way home in silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hokaru got close to Tatsumi's house, they parted ways.

She looked at him shyly before leaving him, "Thanks for walking with me, Hokaru."

He nodded, "No problem."

She skipped towards her house, in a very happy mood.

Hokaru looked confused, and just forgot about that. He headed home after watching Tatsumi entering her house.

When he got home, he saw Kisha sitting on the tree close to his bedroom window. She looked distracted.

_Did Roy do something?_

"Hey Kisha!" Hokaru said happily. Kisha looked down and smiled brightly.

"Hey Hokaru! How was the last day of school?" She asked, her voice satisfying him. She flew down to him.

Hokaru smiled back, "It was the usual."

She nodded, "Oh, your father and mother are home!"

"Oh really? That's great! Let's go inside, shall we?" Hokaru asked.

She nodded once again and started to lead the way.

Hokaru knew it. There's something different in Kisha. Roy probably did do something... but what?

"Kisha?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there something... wrong?"

Her eyes widened, "What? Of course not! Why would you think that?" and she ran inside the house...

_What is wrong!?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And I thank everyone for their reviews. I love reading them. **_

_**Until next time, **_

_**Gold3Tenshi3Tsubasa!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello, It's me again! Chapter 7 is here and I hope you all enjoy!! I have to thank Leon Whitestar because they told me that I was going nowhere with my story lol, It's true.**_

**LOVE PINK WINGS**

Toru, Shia's daughter, looked out her bedroom window. She sighed, deeply hating every moment of the world around her. She wanted to get to Misha, get to Kisha, and maybe Kotaru too...

She sighed once again, muttering to herself like a punished teenager.

Shia came into the room, making no sound at all and laid her hand on Toru's shoulder.

"Kisha seems to be in a vulnerable position. But she has those boys with her," Shia said silently.

Toru nodded slowly and blankly kept staring out her window, "When do we attack? When she's truly alone?"

Shia giggled, "In the shower..."

Toru laughed and agreed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KISHA'S POV**

When I looked off into the distance, I didn't seem to notice little bright _pink_ wings. I always ignored it. Always turned my direction of thought into another door of secrets and wonders. It wasn't a big deal until I decided to dwell on it.

Those wings fluttered and fluttered, becoming boring and I decided again to let it go...

Until.

My daddy, Kotaru, popped into the picture. I smiled to myself...

He seem to be smiling at the pink wings. And then he reached into his back pocket... to pull out a knife. A knife.

My smiled faded as he stabbed the pink wings. Over... and over... and over again.

I cried out, "Daddy!! What are you doing!? Why? Why...? _Why?_" That word echoed in my head as I suddenly sat up, fully alert.

I looked at my surroundings, and noticed I had fallen asleep in Hokaru's bed. I also noticed that the boys were gone.

I lazily forced myself out of the comfy bed and remember that nightmare. Was daddy trying to kill _my_ wings? But why? Were they really that horrid?

I shook myself into reality and looked out of the window. No sign of the boys again. Into the park maybe?

I decided to do some peaking, and went outside of Hokaru's room. Into the living room, where Hokaru's parents were.

Hokaru's mother was there, and not his father. She looked like she was silently weeping.

I went closer to her and noticed what she was holding. It was a photo of when Hokaru and his family was younger. But there was another little girl holding hands with Hokaru. She looked like she could be his sister.

Who is she?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**ROY'S POV**

Why does Kisha look at _Hokaru_ with that dreamy look on her face!? Why does she use a sweet tone with _him_!? What's so special about _him_!? Why does--

I can't believe what I'm saying... Am I actually... _falling_ for that weird pink-winged girl!?

I can't believe it! This is so...

But why not? I asked myself. I mean... she's pretty cute. Her wings are amusing. She _can_ be nice to me at times...

Stop it! Stop thinking about her!!

I saw a rock just beneath my feet and kicked it so hard, I lost track of where it went.

I thought the lake would calm me down! That it would _help_ me! But no! I'm arguing with myself!

I kicked another rock and huffed. I finally sat down by the lake and deeply sighed.

Why are we here? To help make _him_ happy.

But I don't think it's working. It only seems that he gets sadder everyday.

I sighed again and thought about Heaven. What's everyone doing right now? Did Mike become an angel? Did Sophia marry that one guy? Did Kevin get into the football team...?

I was distracting myself, I noticed. Distracting myself from thinking of Kisha. Man, this lovey-dovey stuff just ain't my thing...

I slapped myself and firmly said aloud, "Pull yourself together, man! Get back there and face Kisha!! Tell her that you..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

_I'm such a wimp! I can't even tell her I __**like**__ her!_

Yes. I like Kisha.

It felt weird. Thinking that.

Maybe because... it was so true.

I forced myself to walk back to Hokaru's house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: That's all I'll write for tonight. Hoped you all enjoyed! And thank you for reading this!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Gold3Tenshi3Tsubasa!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chaaaaaaaaaaaapter 8! Enjoy my fellow people who read this story, I thank you so much :3**_

**LOVE PINK WINGS**

As I left Hokaru's mother alone, I thought about the possibilities that could have happened to that poor girl who has a resemblance to Hokaru. Why didn't he talk about it? Was it that horrible of a memory to talk about?

As I entered the room, my eyes laid on Roy's body, snuggled up at the window.

I smiled, twitchingly, "Hey... Roy."

His head snapped in my direction, blushing uncontrollably, "Oh, uh, Kisha!"

"Uh, yeah, what's up? Wait, where were you?" I asked.

He looked back at the window, "Just went to a quiet place to think, and Kisha... I've got to tell you something..."

My heart suddenly started to pound, "What is it?"

"Kisha, I..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HOKARU'S POV**

I pulled my backpack onto my back, and started for the door. School was unbearable today, for all this special day.

I'm going to tell Kisha that I like her. Really, really like her.

And nothing will stop me...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toru slumped into her chair as she watched more and more of the news.

"Humans are so stupid, so naive and wonder so many things that don't even exist," she said out loud.

Shia entered the room and sat down on Toru's bed, "Toru, I think we're waiting precious time not getting onto our plan."

"Um, well, _mother_, Roy's with her, and Hokaru's about to reach his room too! And she isn't taking a shower!" cried Toru.

Shia nodded slowly, "Well, why don't we just capture her the minute she's alone?"

Toru waved her hand, "Sure, sure, whatever."

Shia rolled her eyes and watched the news too, "I don't like it when you call me _mother_ as such a way as you did."

"Are you joking? Calm yourself, we're not humans," Toru slumped even more into her chair.

Shia ignored her comment and went on, "Shouldn't we at least try to blend in, I mean, our neighbors are becoming suspicious."

Toru laughed, "Okay, now you're making us sound like we're aliens of some sort. Please stop before I practically burst out my intestines by laughing."

Shia stomped out of the room, slamming her door and yelled, "I'll just get Kisha myself, for my _daughter_ is being way too obviously rude and sarcastic!"

Grabbing the remote, Toru changed the channel and turned the volume up, "I bet she was reading that _Perfect Mothers _novel again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HOKARU'S POV **

I slowly walked towards my door, said hello to my mother, and walked upstairs, as I was repeating what I was going to say to Kisha.

_Kisha, before I say this, I want you to know that if you don't feel the same way, it's okay. Now, I really, really like you. You're so cute and wonderful, and you're here to make me happy, but don't let my feelings get in the way. I just wanted to let you know..._

Was that good enough?

I twisted the doorknob ever so slowly and opened the door inch by inch...

"Kisha, I... I really like you."

What?

I stayed frozen in my place, keeping the door the way it was. Time seemed to stop.

Was that _ROY_?

Silence only seemed to creep into the atmosphere. What is Kisha's answer!?

"Roy... I don't know what to say... I..." Kisha's answer came out in a squeaky whisper.

I heard Roy laugh, "No, it's okay, I'm sorry. I just had to get it out. It's been bugging me all day y'know, Pinky." I heard wings bust out of my room. I looked in and Roy had left.

Kisha was also frozen in place, blushing and crying.

Why? Why did he also have to like her?

I ran downstairs and outside, trying my best to not let my mother see me crying.

Yes, I was crying.

I ran to the park, even though it was really dark now. But why does that matter now?

Why does anything matter now?

Kisha probably likes Roy too!

I know, I know...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ROY'S POV**

I slammed my head against the tree trunk as best as I could.

_BAM!_

I fell back, hurting myself even more.

I told her, and she doesn't like me back.

And it hurts _so_ bad.

The feeling is unbearable, like my heart was being stabbed by tiny little needles and finally gave in. It has died mentally, and so have I.

My belief in love has died. I can't stand to be in Earth with her, no longer!

I can't believe I was such a wimp!

Hokaru and Kisha can have their happy ending.

I'm leaving Earth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KISHA'S POV**

I flied outside, looking frantically for Roy.

_Roy... I don't know what to say... I..._

What kind of response was that when I didn't even want to say that!?

I wanted to tell him...

That I liked him too, ever since he criticized my stupid pink wings.

No, I think I _love_ him. Things are going way too fast though... I just have to find him...

And he was nowhere to be found.

I spent the whole night searching.

No! Roy! I thought, crying.

I had lost my chance...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: To be continued!! Ahahahahaha lol**_

_**I hope ya liked it and are ready for more later on :3**_

_**Bye Bye and many thanks for reading!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Gold3Tenshi3Tsubasa!**_


	9. Author Note Please Read!

_**Hey guys! It's me the author, and I'm soooooooooo sorry for not updating for so very long! If anyone is still waiting on this, I thank you so much and there will be more soon, I promise, I've just been so busy!**_

_**Thank you all! **_

_**--**_Gold3Tenshi3Tsubasa


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hey Another chapter, YAY! Thank you everyone who reads, I truly love you guys lol!**_

**LOVE PINK WINGS**

Despite everything that had happened, I would not let this ruin Roy's and mine's relationship.

Roy and I needed to be mentally stable for Hokaru's sake. By the way… Where _was_ Hokaru? He should have been home already.

But before I faced Roy, I needed to control my emotions. I _like_ or maybe even _love_ Roy. But there is Hokaru's happiness to think about…

_Oh mommy… I need some guidance. Help me please, I'm no good at this…_

But before everything… I just hoped I could find Roy.

--

Toru looked upon Kisha, grinning at the sudden turn of events. Emotionally unstable means easy catch. This was too simple really.

As Toru thought about her plan in her head, she heard uncontrollable crying from the other room. The only other person in this house was her mother, Shia.

Toru rolled her eyes and sighed.

_What the hell now, Shia!?_

Toru stood up from her bed and headed to her crying mother. Just the thought of comforting her mother sickened her. But her sobbing was getting annoying.

Shia's continuing sobbing lead Toru to her mother's room. She opened the door with a disgusting facial expression, "Why you crying? It's annoying, I was trying to think too."

As her mother turned her face, Toru tried her best to hold in her laugh. Her mother looked like a naïve little girl who's boyfriend just broken up with her. Her nose was read, her eyes bloodshot, and she was crying a river, "Damn, what the hell happened!?"

Shia's muffled voice came after more uncontrollable sobbing, "O-oh Tor-ru….. It's t-terrible!" She sniffled and hiccupped.

"What?" _What could have made you such a drama queen?_ Toru thought.

"K-Kotaru….. H-he's _DEAD_!!"

--

**OCCUPATION: HEAVEN (MISHA'S POV)**

I don't know how I couldn't have cried any tears. Especially for the man I have loved for practically all my life.

But the news sank in right away, deeper than anything has had.

And I just stood outside, it was raining, and I was holding a picture of Kotaru.

And suddenly, a whimper erupted. My shoulders shook, my head bowed and I clutched my stomach, leaning towards the ground.

Tears came fast, I felt so numb. It was a horrible feeling. These feelings.

Why'd this have to happen? If only I stayed with you, if only I didn't have the feelings of being afraid!

It's all my fault_, it's all my fault._

_I could have protected you, my darling, my all!_

I was disgusted with myself.

I'm _so_ sorry Kisha…

--

**KISHA'S POV**

The last option is _Heaven._

I looked up, determined, my pink wings buzzing with fuel.

I want to tell you how I feel, Roy. And I'm going to tell you no matter what.

I swooshed through the air heading up to Heaven.

I passed the clouds, the rainbow colored lights, and then finally the entrance.

The Angels ignored me as usual and I didn't care. I couldn't believe they'd hold a grudge for this long.

I approached an angel with dark-raven hair, who was also ignoring me, "Um, excuse me."

She gave me an annoyed glance and said with a very big attitude, "_What_?"

I ignored her attitude, "Do you know a guy named Roy? He's cute, sapphire-colored hair?"

"Oh, that hot dude that came over here just a while ago? I think he went to the Radiant Garden Park," and with that she shrugged me off and flew away.

"Thanks…" I muttered.

I headed right for Radiant Garden Park. I loved that park, I used to always go there when I was little, especially when I was really sad. My own sanctuary in Heaven. Heh.

My breath caught, my legs went wobbly, my face felt hot, as I spotted Roy. He was sitting on a bench, holding his head in his hands.

I smiled, trying to control my breathing, and I finally got the courage to approach him.

"Here's your drink, Roy," ...This girl handed him a drink. Then she sat down beside him and put her arms around his waist...

_Who… Who was she?_

Roy grabbed the drink, and turned towards her. I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Everything's going to be alright. I'm here…" her voice was very sincere. And she was beautiful.

And then the worst thing happened… She leaned in and kissed him.

I couldn't take it, tears ran down my face and without thinking, I yelled out, "_Roy_!"

I turned and flew really fast, hearing the echo of Roy's voice calling out to me.

--

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update! And I hope you all like this chapter, despite the sad things happening ; I will continue!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Gold3Tenshi3Tsubasa**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Dang, I sure am grateful for all of you guys that still read this story, even with my very slow updates!! Once again, I love you guys! **_**:D**

**LOVE PINK WINGS**

Everyone seemed to be glaring and staring at me even more now that I was running like a maniac, with tears and a boogie running down my face. I tried to wipe everything I could off my face with my sleeve, turning back for one last look at the boy I hate and love.

He was just standing there, that beautiful girl's arms tightly constricted around his upper body. They were perfect for each other. She even had normal wings.

I know I sounded like a stupid, lovesick schoolgirl, but… How could I compete with that?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ROY'S POV**

When I saw that Kisha had come here to see me, it seemed that my heart somehow regained consciousness and came alive once again.

But it broke and died once I saw her running away from me, screaming my name in a way that said she never wanted to see me again.

I tried to run up to her, to hold her in my arms, let her cry on my shirt while I tell her that I love her over and over again.

But Lena's arms slowly crawled upon my body, holding me back and telling me that I should let "that girl" go, because she'll never like me no matter how much I tried.

Once Kisha was out of sight, anger slowly burned through my veins and I sharply turned towards Lena, "Why the hell did you kiss me!?"

She pouted, "Well, didn't you come up here to win me back?"

"Are you serious!?" I laughed, "You think I came up here to tell you about my story on which I got rejected by a girl I loved to only _win you back_!?"

Her finger traced lazy circles on my arm, obviously not knowing how angry I was at her, "Don't you remember saying, 'I'll be back for you when this happy-making mission is over, and then we'll be together'?"

"Don't go putting words in my mouth," I snapped, "_I_ said 'I'll be back for you when this happy-making mission is over, then we'll find _him_ together.'"

Lena walked a few paces from me, shrugging, "So I misheard, oh well. Anyways, he's dead."

"What!?" I yelled, "How?"

"Once _Pinky's_ mom," She said, using the nickname I use for Kisha, "conspired a plan to get to see him again, along with her daughter."

"The demons found out?" I asked.

"Not Shia. 'Member how she said how much she didn't want to kill Kotaru because she loved him in that council meeting?" She said, "Some other demons found out and took him down."

"Damn."

"Why do you still want to make love possible between humans and angels? I mean, now that Kotaru's dead, you should give up hope," Lena came towards me once again, caressing my face.

"Well…" I stepped away from her, "the only reason I went into a happy-making case was to find out more about my client's sister."

She stared at me, as if asking me to continue.

"My client is named Hokaru, and he had an little sister, named Kani, who also fell in love with an angel," I paused and then continued, "It seemed that the demons were trying to get her too. She was really young-- can you believe she really found love at age ten?-- but knew what she was doing and told the angel to run away with her."

"I've heard of it! The guardian angels caught the male angel-- Alexander was his name?-- to keep him from running away, right? And then the demons finally got to Kani!" Lena slowly said the words, her eyes expressing shock. Why would demons do such a horrible thing like kill an innocent little ten year old?

I nodded in disgust, "I wanted to show the world of the Angels this case, but trying to find things out about Kani is well hidden in that house. I think she had gone "missing" on Earth, well that's what they believe. And plus, there were a lot more distractions…" My heart was pierced with a knife once I thought of Kisha.

"Find out more…" Lena whispered.

I smiled, "I knew you wouldn't betray your human lover."

Lena looked up, her expression hurt, "Please Roy… I'm sorry I kissed you. I thought that if I started liking you again, I would forget about Ichihara…"

I patted her brunette head, "No prob. I just gotta make things right with me and Kisha. And then I know she'll want to help me make love possible between humans and angels."

With that, my wings pounded against the air and I flew down to the Angel exit, to make Angel history change forever, along with my own.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He should have been dead a long time ago," Toru said, not having any kind of sympathy for her mother, except pity.

Shia wailed, "I keep… I keep losing all the Kotaru's I had in my life… I keep losing everyone I love!"

"Well look at the bright side, you haven't lost me, "Toru said sarcastically. But her mother's past had been horrible to her. She was in love, had a family, lost her son, found out that her son had been reincarnated, and lost her first love-- who was a human.

Despite the spiteful manner Toru usually expressed towards her mother, she sat down by her and let her mother cry on her shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MISHA'S POV**

I have lost two human men throughout my angel life.

Even they were supposed to be the same, they were different, and that's what made me love Kotaru even more than I had once I found out Kotaroh had been reincarnated.

But I still had the gift my dear Kotaru had let me keep. My darling Kisha.

I just didn't know how I could tell my daughter how she could never meet the father she never knew.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KISHA'S POV**

I was in the park, swinging in the swing Roy had swung in. It was sunset and chilly.

I was softly kicking the sand under my feet when I head a strange _whoosh_ noise. I turned to see the blue-haired handsome man.

He walked towards me after a few moments of total silence and staring. But before I could run away from him again, he grabbed my arm and made me face him.

Our noses touched and I could feel his warm breath as it entered the chilly air in a form of mist.

"Kisha…" He whispered.

He slightly tilted his face until our lips touched, but not quite kissed yet. He stared at me with intense blue eyes.

"I love you…so don't run away from me any longer…" His lips moved against mine and I couldn't help but kiss him back. My hands got coiled in his hair and his arms around my waist.

It was a long, deep kiss and I had to come up for air, but that didn't stop him from kissing me. He started kissing my face, my nose, my neck and I knew Roy was mine.

"I forgive you…"I whispered.

--

_**A/N: Whoo!! I think this chapter was a little longer than any other chapters I had put up lol**_

_**I hope you have liked it and look forward for the next chapter!!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Gold3Tenshi3Tsubasa**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11! I hope you all enjoy this and keep the reviews coming! I enjoy them very much, and I'm happy you guys keep reading~**_

**LOVE PINK WINGS**

**HOKARU'S POV**

I was alone.

My father and mother were gone. Business trips often kept them away.

And my sister had gone missing long before.

I wish Kani were here though... I'd be able to rely on her because I know from what I've heard, that she'd be a great role model.

Roy and Kisha were probably somewhere eating their faces off...

So yes, I was completely alone. Slumped against a wall in the living room.

I knew I shouldn't be this depressed, but it was the first time I've ever felt rejection. Even though it hasn't even been done.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

Suddenly, bright light was shining through my closed lids. I opened my eyes quickly and squinted.

"Wha...?" I mumbled. I rubbed my eyes to get a better view.

A light feathery sensation touched my hand.

I opened my eyes again to look at my sister, Kani.

I gasped, "Kani!?" I felt myself lean more into the wall.

She was clear, glowing, smiling. And she still looked like her ten year old self.

She was the most beautiful angel I have ever seen...

Suddenly, her mouth moved. But no sound came out of her lips.

I felt panic build up in my body, "Kani!? W-what is it? Why are you an angel? Tell me, Kani!" Tears quickly welled up in my eyes. My vision was becoming blurry and I hurried to wipe the tears away.

She shook her head, seeming to be concerned about my crying.

'It's okay...' she mouthed.

"I... Kani..." before I could mumble any other nonsense, Kani's warm arms embraced me.

I felt my worries, my rejection, and my loneliness melt away. I was protected in her sweet aura and embrace. I didn't want her to leave me.

"Please don't cry any longer, little brother..." her voice was melodic in my ear.

I tried to grab a hold of her, closing my eyes, but suddenly a bright light informed me of her disappearance.

"K-Kani..." I choked out through my tears.

"Holy-!" another voice in the room said in shock.

I opened my eyes to see Roy and Kisha running towards me.

"That... that was Kani wasn't it!?" Roy shouted.

"Kani?" Kisha asked.

_How did Roy know the name of my sister?_

"I need you to come with me, Hokaru," Roy commanded and grabbed my arm, but I quickly pulled away.

"Get the hell away from me," I glared at him, but I couldn't bring myself to look at Kisha.

Roy sighed, "I don't have time for this..." and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, I was unconscious.

**KISHA'S POV**

"You mean, Hokaru is actually 'The Legendary Angel' 's brother!?" I asked in surprise.

Roy nodded, seeming to struggle to carry an unconscious Hokaru on his back.

Our feet finally touched Heaven land, and then we sprinted/flew towards the building which held the infamous Council of Angels.

"If we take Hokaru to the Wise One, the Wise One will seek into Hokaru's memory to see things that Hokaru does not remember, but may lead to what happened to Kani. It's great evidence!" Roy grinned at the thought.

"... but what is this all for?"

"To make love between humans and angels acceptable."

A smile slowly crept up, until I was beaming, "Then let's fly faster!"

Roy's struggled laughter sounded behind me as I raced into the Council building.

**It was nighttime, on my 5th birthday when my big sister was killed.**

_I chased my big sister as she ran into a deep forest I was scared of._

_I didn't really care right now. I just wanted to know why my sister was running away with a floating person with wings._

"_Big sister!" I screamed. But she only ran faster and faster._

"_Hokaru, no! Run away! It's too dangerous!" She kept looking back to see if I was still running after her._

"_But big-" before I screamed again, a dark blob jumped on the person with wings and it made my sister trip._

_I stopped running and just stood there._

_A lot more blobs came and took the person with wings away from my sister. My sister started to scream and cry._

_Then a really big man with a dark glow to him came to my sister. His eyes were red and scary._

"_Leave my big sister awone!" I cried out. But I stayed where I was._

_The man's eyes looked at me once, and then stuck out his hand in the air. His hand was filled with lots of pokey things._

_Then he punched my sister in the stomach. It must have hurted lots because my big sister cried out red stuff and she stopped moving. Her eyes were still open and red stuff was coming out everywhere!_

"_Big sister...?"_

_The big man picked up my sister and he jumped in the air._

_Then the world went spinny and crazy....._

_I was standing in the deep forest I was scared of._

_Even though I don't know how I got there, I just ran home as fast as I could._

_I screamed and cried all the way._

_I didn't think much of it afterwards..._

**KISHA'S POV**

The Wise One's hand suddenly took his hand away, like it was burned by Hokaru's forehead.

His clear blue eyes stared blankly ahead. The Council of Angels, Roy, and I seemed to be holding our breaths until the Wise One said something.

"Demons..." he whispered.

I breathed out. He had found the evidence.

The Wise One suddenly came to, and with his powerful voice, ordered the Council of Angels to call in an emergency meeting.

Towards the end of the meeting, Roy and I were waiting outside, sitting on a cloud. Hokaru was still inside the building.

When a Head Angel came in to tell us what had happened, Angel History was changed forever.

A few days later, Roy and I still weren't able to bring Hokaru back to Earth.

After the meeting ended, A Head Angel told us about the rule against human and angel love had been broken and we will receive Hokaru back in a few hours after they did further looking into his mind.

But it has been days.

Roy and I decided to head to Happy-making Mission Head Quarters.

There was the lady I saw way back in the beginning, before all this drama had happened.

She looked up and shook her head, "I take it you guys have gotten your news?"

Roy's face crumpled into confusion and looked back at me. I shrugged and looked at the lady, "What news?"

Her eyebrows shot up, "You should have gotten angel mail on Earth."

"We haven't been on Earth for a few days... What's the news?" Roy was anxious to know.

My heart beat faster. _Was Hokaru hurt!?_

"Well... You've both failed your Happy-making mission."

"Failed!?" Roy and I screamed out.

"Failed," she confirmed.

_**A/N: And I will end it right there lol**_

_**I hope you guys look forward to the next chapter!**_

_**Reviews will help me update faster! **_

_**Thank you for reading...**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**BunnyZesaika-Chan**_


End file.
